Can't Stop Loving You!
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: It's been 2 years after Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura has grown into a beautiful girl. She is smart, pretty, nice and strong. But she didn't have a boyfriend among her friends. Until she met him. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen! Re-Writed! R
1. Prologue

**Olla!  
**

**Ieeee Gomen, Gomen ! Errr... some people just don't like my story so... i re-write it... maybe... just maybe... they will like it! Gomen ! ... and I promised to update faster! GOMENASAI... and maybe... I will re-write the other story as well... Really ! GOMENNN! Review Please! oh and thanks For reading this!  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Today is Saturday evening ... 5 P.M exactly... Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten Gathering in a café near their houses, they're sitting outside the café enjoying the cool air blew through their Pale skin as They chatted about their life or something like that.

"COOKIES!" Ino yelled when the waiter brought their foods and drinks "Ino... Please don't humiliated us on the public..." Tenten sighed when the waiter go away and face palmed herself "WHY? I LOVE COOKIES AND I KNOW YOU LIKE IT TOO" Ino yelled as she pouted "Shh... okay, okay... just don't yell Ino" Tenten sighed at her best friend behavior.

Sakura and Hinata giggled at them "What are you two laughing about?" Tenten ask crossing her hand on her chest and pouted "Nothing..." Sakura grinned "Whatever" Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura laughed when Ino eagerly eat her cookies "What?" Ino muttered with a full mouth of cookies "Ino... you will choke and die you know?" Tenten sighed

"Mm-hm" Ino nodded as she continue to eat. "So Sakura how was your life? haven't seen you in a while, right?" Ino asked "Hmm? I was just busy on the hospital you know working..." Sakura said as she sipped her tea "Oh, yeah right..." Ino nodded "How about you Tenten?" Ino grinned "What?" Tenten shrugged "I mean how's your relationship with Neji?" Ino grinned

"Err... nothing much?" Tenten Said nervously "Oh really? how about that ring?" Ino grinned as Sakura spit her tea "What ring?!" Sakura said as she put the cup down and wipe the mess she make "OH MY GOSH! It's beautiful!" Sakura's eyes began to sparkled "Spill!" Ino look at her "Can't it wait?" Tenten blushed "No" Ino shook her head "J-just a-Ask Hinata, O-okay?" Tenten shuttered

"E-Eh? why m-me?" Hinata blushed "Just spill it! come on!" Ino turned to Hinata

"E-Eto... It's like this... one week ago...

**~Flashback~**

It was Sunday morning... Hinata and Neji was eating their breakfast with silent as Neji spoke "Hinata-hime... can I ask you something?" Neji look at Hinata who was sitting across from him while sipping her tea "E-eto... sure?" Hinata nodded "D-do you think I-i should proposed to Tenten?" Neji Said as Hinata choked on her food and coughed "W-what?" SHe coughed again

"Hinata-Hime!" Neji yelled as he give her a water and she drank it "A-are you okay?" Neji said as she nodded "So... what do you think?" Neji asked "S-sure... But have you buy the ring?" Hinata asked "What ring?" Neji ask "To proposed to her of course!" Hinata grinned "But i didn't have enough money for that" Neji look down "Don't worry nii-san! We can ask otou-san" Hinata grinned

"Ask me what?" came a dark low voice behind them

"A-ah... Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed "No need to be formal, you are like son to me" Hiashi sit next to Hinata "So what do you want to ask me?" He look at Hinata "E-eto... Neji nii-san want's to proposed to a girl... but he can't afford the ring... so can you help him? Please?" Hinata look at him "Is she the bun-bun girl?" He ask as Neji's eyebrow twitched

"Yes" Hinata nodded

"Well... she's quiet interesting... so i will pay for your engagement ring" Hiashi nodded

"Arigatto Otou-san" Hinata grinned "Arigatto Hi-, I mean Otou-sama" Neji bowed "No problem, so when will you buy it?" Hiashi ask "This afternoon I suppose?" He said emotionless but in the inside he's happy "Excuse me for a second" Hiashi said as he stand up and go somewhere. A few minute later he come back "Here use this" He said as he give him the money "Arigatto outo-sama" he bowed as Hiashi nodded and smile (A/N: I mean it! he smiled!)

"I will get going now bye Hinata, Neji" He nodded and walk away "See?" Hinata grinned "Hn, thanks Hinata-hime" Neji smirked "Just Hinata please" She smile "Hn" He nodded "Let's go buy the ring" Hinata said as she dragged him "Slow down Hinata" He sighed as they go to the jewelry shop's.

**~End Of Flashback~**

"That's all I know.." Hinata said "Okay... Now Tenten spill" Ino look at Tenten "What do you want to know?" Tenten sighed in defeat "Where did he proposed to you?" Ino smirked as Tenten blush deeper "W-what kind of question about?" Tenten shuttered "Just answer it Ten" Ino said as Sakura sighed at her friend's stubbornness "Alright... he proposed to me on a Restaurant... Are you satisfied now?" Tenten sighed "That's my girl!" Ino grinned "Whatever" Tenten mumbled

"Now... off to Hinata ... how 'bout ya?" She asked "Really Ino?" Tenten asked "Yeah, yeah" She nodded and focused on Hinata "I-it's good I guess... B-but Naruto-kun is kinda busy so... we haven't seen each other for a few days tought" She sighed at her best friend waiting for a lecture to come "What?!" Ino yelled "I-Ino! Calm down!" Tenten sighed at her soon - to - be sister in-law frightening face's "HOW I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND DIDN'T SEE HER IN A FEW DAYS?" Ino yelled and start to banging the table

"I-Ino please... people are looking at us" Tenten try to pull her down "Let me go Tenten" Ino growled as Tenten shrugged "Sak... help me please?" Tenten pleaded to Sakura who was sipping her tea "Sorry Ten... not my problem" Sakura sighed "Pretty please?" She pleaded again "Okay..." Sakura sighed "Thank you" She nodded "Ino-pig... please sit down... Everyone looking at you like you are a crazy stupid psycho" Sakura sighed

Ino snapped and turn her head to the crowd "What's your problem? haven't you see a people yelling?! Now go away" Ino yelled as the crowd disappear "Sakura ... you are not helping at all ..." Tenten sighed "What?' Sakura shrugged "Please Saks!" Tenten sighed "Fine ..." Sakura groaned and put down her tea then stand up and ...

**SMACK!**

"Ittai! Forehead! what was that for?!" Ino yelled at her "Just shut up and sit down now!" Sakura growled as Ino obey her and some people looking at Sakura with a confuse face "What are you looking at?!" Sakura look at them as they run "Huft" Sakura sighed and face palmed herself "Thank you..." Tenten grinned "Hm" Sakura groaned

"H-how about you forehead? do you still didn't have a boyfriend?" Ino look at her "Boys are troublesome" Sakura sighed "Ew... you sound like Shika-kun, when I drag him to the mall" Ino rolled her eyes "Whatever Ino-pig" Sakura sighed "But Saks! you're popular! why didn't just pick one?" Ino whined "She is right Sakura-chan... not to mention you are pretty and nice" Hinata nodded

"Thanks Hina-chan... but no" Sakura shook her head "But Sakura, You are popular for goddess sake" Tenten sighed

"A-are you still L-love hi-"

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten and Ino yelled in unison "A-ah! G-gomen Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it" Hinata said nervously "Nah! It's okay! i didn't really mind at all" Sakura smile sadly "Really! So sorry Sakura-chan!" Hinata look at her as she nodded "Aren't you guys suppose to meet the boys?" Sakura asked looking at them

"Oh shit you are right" Tenten streamed "We are late!" Ino yelled "Just go you guys... i will pay your bills" Sakura smile "Are you sure Saki?" Ino asked "Yeah! now go" Sakura nodded and grinned "Thank you Sakura-chan, bye! Take care" The three of them said as they walk through the door and Sakura just chuckled at her friends

After Sakura finished her tea and dessert, she pay the bills and walk to her home. When she pass through a dark park she felt a familiar chakra _'No, no... it must be my imagination' _Sakura sighed

"He-help!" A dark deep voice called her _'No... it must be a genjutsu' _Sakura tought as she try to undo it "Kai!" Sakura close her eyes and re-open it "Oh my gosh it is him!" Sakura yelled and run toward the body "S-sakura" The voice said as she gently put his head on her lap "I'm here... just hold on for a minute" Sakura said as she put her hand to his stomach and heal him.

"S-Sakura..." He said as his eyes slowly close "No, no Open your eyes please!" Sakura yelled

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hahha gomen for the cliff hanger... but if you already read the original... you must be know who is the boy! oh well Ja! Thanks for reading this! and please REVIEW! or I will haunted you with no update for a month mwahahhah ! Just like my other story! *Evil grins* Once again please review!oh and sorry for the OCCness! Love ya all! And please tell me if there is a grammars or something like that! JA!  
**

**Love, Uehara . V . Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

** Olla !**

**Hey ya! Really guys? Just 1 Review? How could you *Pouted * Sigh oh well thanks For the review Even if it just one... i appreciated it A LOT ! Arigatto! Love ya and thanks for reading this! PLEASE REVIEW!LOVE YA ALL SOOOO MUCH ! even if you are mean to me *Pouts * (Kidding!) Ja ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! LOVE YA ALL !  
**

**Warning: **Some OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

* * *

**Sakura: "PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWS!"**

**Ino: "You are so loud forehead" flicked Sakura's forehead**

**Sakura: "Got a problem Ino-pig?"**

**Tenten: "You two, break it out" rolled her eyes**

**Ino: "Like I do care"**

**Sakura: "Shut it up Ino-pig! You wasting the reader's time!"**

**Ino: "You are the one who started it"**

**Sakura: "Let's fight!"**

**Ino: "You're on!"**

**Start to fight**

**Hinata: "E-eto... ENJOY!" Smile**

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

_Recap:_

_"He-help!" A dark deep voice called her 'No... it must be a genjutsu' Sakura tought as she try to undo it "Kai!" Sakura close her eyes and re-open it "Oh my gosh it is him!" Sakura yelled and run toward the body "S-sakura" The voice said as she gently put his head on her lap "I'm here... just hold on for a minute" Sakura said as she put her hand to his stomach and heal him._

_"S-Sakura..." He said as his eyes slowly close "No, no Open your eyes please!" Sakura yelled_

**Chapter 2:  
**

"P-Please ... I'm begging you ... o-open your eyes , please !" Sakura sobbed "Sasuke-kun! Please WAKE UP !" Sakura yelled shaking Sasuke's limp body "Please ! Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura tears falling down from her cheek as she screams "Open your eyes!" Sakura screamed again "Just please Hang on for a minute !" Sakura said as she wipe her tear away.

Sakura stand up and put Sasuke's arm on her shoulder. She carried him to the hospital where she was working. "You Grab the bed quickly !" Sakura pointed at the receptionist "A-ah! Hai!" She jumped a little and grab the bed "Just bring him to the emergency room, Now!" Sakura yelled "Hai!" The brown haired girl nodded and run to the emergency room

"Haku-chan!" Sakura yelled "H-hai?!" She asked "Go follow Ayame-chan and stabilize the patient then check his vitals organ, I will call Tsunade-shisou to help you guys! now go!" Sakura said "Hai! I'm on it!" She nodded and run to follow Ayame

Sakura run to Tsunade's office

"What do you want ?" The guard says "I want to meet Tsunade-shisou" Sakura said "You are Sakura-san right" he asked "Yeah..." she nodded "Well please come in" He smile and let Sakura walk in with him. The guard knocked the door "Come in" came a voice from inside the room as they walk in "Ah Sakura... Mizuki you can go now" Tsunade said as he bowed and go away

"Sakura why are you here so late? You know you should be home sleeping-" Tsunade sentence cut off "Tsunade-shisou please h-help me" Sakura sobbed "What is it honey?" she asked and hugged Sakura's small body "Shisou, Sasuke-kun he is-he is" Sakura shuttered "Uchiha? what is he doing in Konoha?" She asked and calmed Sakura down

"You must help him... *Sob* he is at the hospital... his body was covered by blood and kunais... just please help him" Sakura cried "Okay honey... I will take care of him, now you must go home and rest okay? He will be okay tomorrow okay?" Tsunade said "H-hai" Sakura said between sob. Tsunade walked her to the door as Sakura goes to her house. Tsunade quickly go to the hospital.

Sakura open her door and start to cry again. She sat on her couch and called Ino

_"Hello Ino's here?" _Came Ino's voice

"I-ino... can you come to my house?" Sakura said between sobs

_"What Happen forehead are you okay?"_ Ino's voice sounded worried

"I-I will tell you when you are here"

_"Okay... I will be there, in... 3 Minute okay?"_

"Thanks Ino"

Sakura hung up the phone and put it on the couch. She took a deep breath and go to upstairs to take a bath. After she finished Sakura put her casual clothes and go downstairs waiting for Ino to come.

**Ino's POV:**

I hang up the phone _'I wonder What's wrong with her?...'_ I tought as I look up to the boy who was sitting next to me. "Who was it?" he asked "It's Sakura..." I Said smiling at her "Oh... what did she want?" He asked again "S-she want me to go to her house" Is said looking at him as he sighed "How troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Aw... don't say she is troublesome" I giggled as he rolled his eyes "I promised I will be back in... 30 minute okay?" I said to him

He sighed and nodded "Thank you Shikamaru... I love you sooo much" I yelled and kiss him on the lips "Bye" I wave my hand at him as he return it. I begin to walk to Sakura's house as I saw a doughnut and buys some for Sakura. A few minute later (After I buy the doughnuts) I arrive at Sakura's house and knock the door "Sakura... open up this is Ino... the girl that you call earlier" I said

The door flung open harshly and reveling Sakura on her casual clothes with a red puffy eyes. I think she was crying earlier "I-ino" She said as she flung her body to me "S-saki... Are you alright?" I looked at her with a worried eyes "Yeah... let's go inside" She said walking inside as I follow her (I Closed the door of course !) to her couch and sit on it

"Just let it all out Saki..." I said after us sat on her couch as she hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

A few minuted later she stop sobbing and pull back to look at me "Sorry Ino... and thanks for come" She said while she wipe her tears away "It's fine... you are my best friend after all ... I will do anything I mean ANYTHING to make you happy again" I said smiling at her "Thank you so much ... Ino ... that's mean a lot..." She grinned

"So what's wrong, Saki?" As soon I ask that question that smile on her face was gone.

"I-It's just that... Sasuke-kun is back to Konoha" Sakura's voice cracked "When?" I look at her "After I got off from the café earlier this evening" She explain "Don't you happy to see him?" I asked and look at her sad face "I-I D-do b-but... now he is dying on the hospital" Sakura said between sobs "Are you serious?' I ask bluntly as she frowned

"No I'm joking... Of course I'm serious! Do you think I can joke now?" Sakura yelled "Wow... okay bad question and you are right!" I said as she starts to cry again "Woah... okay now... Sakura... he will be okay I promise" I said putting a hand to her shoulder "Are you sure?" Sakura said as she wiped her tears again "I'm positive" I said and smile inwardly

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give you this" I said grabbing my bag and shufling it to reveal a doughnut box "Here my lady" I grinned "For me? Why thank you" She giggled and grab the box "And this is?" She look at me "Chocolate, blueberry and strawberry all of your favorite" I said "Wow thanks!" She said happily as my phone ringing "One sec" I said as I get up

"Hello? Ino's here..."

_'Ino seriously where the heck are you?"_

"Oh shit! Sorry I forgot to tell you"

_"Ahh ... When will you be back?"_

"Sorry Shikamaru I think I Will accompany Forehead now -"

"It's okay Ino you can go now, I will be fine" Sakura pokes my back "Really Sakura Thanks!, oh yeah Shika-kun I will be there in a minute" quickly I hung up my phone and grab my bag and stuff "Bye Sakura" I waved my hand, open the door and close it I quickly ran to Where Shikamaru was

**Nomal POV:**

Sakura sighed at her blonde friend who was ran though her door. She got up lazily locking the door and walk to the kitchen to drink some milk and then to her bedroom and take a deep sleep

* * *

**Sakura: "Oh My Gosh ! Donuts! "**

**Ino: "Are you nuts Sakura, you were crying likw a few second ago and now yet you are Happy"**

**Shikamaru: "Troublesome"**

**Sakura: "I'm fine Ino and Shikamaru what's your problem?" glared at Shikamaru**

**Shikamaru: "What a drag" rolled her eye**

**Ino: "Stop it Shikamaru, or Sakura will kill you"**

**Shikamaru: "I don't care she is a T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E Woman"**

**Sakura: "Okay I had it !" Start to pick a fight with Shikamaru**

**Shikamaru: "Bring it on Woman" clench his fists**

***SENSOR***

**Ino: "Okay now Please REVIEWS"**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay I finish it Thanks for the support okay !**

**Sorry for the short and lame story I can't think about anything, I will work my best for the next chapter, I still busy with my other story called "Oh my god! What Happen?!" Well Bye now! love Ya all And please review! I really appreciated it!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**

**Love, Uehara. **

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olla !  
**

**How are you guys? Erm ... I don't really have anything to say but ... ****Really guys? Just 4 Review? How could you *Pouted * Sigh oh well thanks For the review Even if it just four review ... I appreciated it A LOT ! Arigatto! PLEASE ! REVIEW THIS STORY ! YOU CAN ASK AND SAY ANYTHING TO ME! Love ya and thanks for reading this! **

**Warning: **Some OCC character Maybe ... I don't really know ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, It's Just a Fanfic

* * *

**Sakura: "Aww... it's only 4 review ? how could you guys ?" Pouted**

**Ino: "It's because of you" Chuckled **

**Sakura: "Whatever Ino-pig !"**

******no: "Shut up Forehead"**

**Naruto: "Sakura-chan, how is teme?"**

**Sakura: "Who knows?"**

**Naruto: "You are a meanie"**

**Sakura: "Yea, yea whatever ... Hina-chan if you please?"**

**Hinata: "H-hai! Please enjoy"**

* * *

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ tought  
_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**

Sakura wake up and rubbed her sleepy eyes as she swung her leg off of the bed "Hmmm" Sakura yawned. She sighed and walk to the bathroom. After that she put her clothes on, She wore her usual cloths and her head protector, Sakura grab her pouch and tie it on her leg as she took some kunais and put it in her pouch, Sakura go downstairs and eat.

She go to the front door and put her boots on. She lock the door and jump on roof to the hospital. She stopped at the front door and walk in "Good morning Yukie-chan, Ayame-chan" Sakura smile "Good morning to you too Sakura-chan" The brown haired girl smile as the blond just nodded at her. Sakura walk to Sasuke's room.

Sakura see her _Shishou_ Leaning to the walls near the door, while she write something on the clipboard she was holding.

"Good morning shisou" Sakura smile "Morning" She nodded "So you are here for work right?" Tsunade added "Yeah ..." Sakura grinned "Oh okay ... you can see/ check on him" Tsunade smile and patted her shoulder "He is fine Sakura, he was just unconscious" Tsunade give her a warm smile "Thank you" Sakura smile "No Problem and make sure you will work after this" Tsunade said playfully

"Hai!" Sakura giggle "Bye see you later !" Tsunade smile as she walk away. Sakura took a deep breath and open the door. Sakura stare at Sasuke's limp body. Sakura sighed and walks closer to his body. She grab a chair then put it near his bed and sit on it. "Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura leaned her chin and arms to the head of the chair.

"Hope you will be alright ..." Sakura sighed and put her on his cheek, she stroke his cheek and memorize his face. Suddenly the door burst open "Oh My ... I'm So sorry Sakura-chan ..." The black haired girl bowed "It's okay ... What is it?" Sakura ask "You supposed to do some surgery , Sakura-chan" She look at her "Oh right ... I will be there in a sec" Sakura smile as the girl bowed and walk out from the room.

"Bye Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura muttered and kiss his forehead. Sakura stare at his then walk out from the room. "Nnnn... Sakura ?" Sasuke look around and finally recognize the place. _'I think I heard Sakura's voice just now' _Sasuke sit up on the bed as the door open "Sakura?" He asked "Ah ... you are awake ... so how are you?" The brunette ask

"Hn" Sasuke sighed and feeling disappointed "Uh ... you were looking for Sakura-chan, right?" she asked "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Here's from Sakura-chan for you ... she's on her shift just now" She said as she gave Sasuke a rose and a paper "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Oh well I must to go now" She smile and walk out from the room leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke frowned at the paper and open it

_Dear, Sasuke-kun_

_Hi Sasuke-kun! I suppose that you will be wake up by now ... _

_Sorry but I must do my Sift so I can't see you ..._

_Oh and do you like the flower? Ino says it'll be perfect for you_

_So Who did this to you? I'm expecting some explanation later okay!_

_Hope you feeling better now ... oh and_

_Will be seeing you later at 5 ! Ja!_

_P.S: __Welcome Home Sasuke-kun_

_Love, Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke chuckled at her latter and _smile. _He sighed and look at the flower. He put the flower at the table along with the later, he put his hand on the back of his head and let his body fell on to the bed. Slowly his eyes grow heavier and he end up to take a nice deep sleep.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura get out from the room and slumped her back to the wall beside the door. "Ah ..." Sakura sighed as the door opened and show Ayame with the other nurses on her back "Good Job Sakura-chan" The brunette said "Yeah Sakura! You are good" The blonde said "You all too" Sakura nodded as they waved goodbye to Sakura.

"Hm ... Next is room 90 ... Senju Takumi ..." Sakura read her clip board "Good job doctor!" A cheery voice said as Sakura turned her body "Ah ! Ino ! What are you doing in here?" She asked "Nothing much ..." Ino grinned "I just want to see Tsunade-sama ... I will go now Bye Saki!' Ino grinned and run to Tsunade's office as Sakura just shook her head and chuckled.

"Sakura-chan !" A Purple haired girl came to her "What is it Haruka-chan?" Sakura asked "You know that patient Named Uchiha Sasuke?" Haruka said looking at her "Yeah, why?" Sakura frowned "Oh who is he?" She smirked "He was my former teammate when I was 13" Sakura sighed "Oh okay! bye" She said happily "Okay... that was really weird" Sakura shuddered

"Oh well whatever ..." Sakura rolled her eyes. She sighed and strolled around the hall "Sakura-chan!" A brunette run towards her "Yes?" Sakura look at her "Emergency in room 50!" She said as Sakura nodded and they start to run to the room.

After she cured the man, Sakura sit on the seat near the door "Oh My ... I'm worn out now ..." Sakura sighed as she look at the clock "Ah ! It's already 5 ... My Shift it's over now !" Sakura grinned and stand up. She walk to Sasuke's room. When she open the door she see a brown haired boy standing next to Sasuke's bed "Haru-kun?" Sakura called as the boy turn his head to her.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" He streamed and walk closer to her "What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked "Ah! I was just checking on him" He smile "Oh Okay ... so how was he?" She asked "He is Fine Sakura" He nodded "Thanks Haru-kun... you helped a lot" She smile "You too" Harusaid to her as they continue to talk

_'Sakura?' _

Sasuke slowly open his eyes when he see a familiar smooth voice "I will be going now Sakura-chan ..." the boy said "Yeah ... thank you for taking care of him Haru-kun" She said and smile at him "Bye now" The boy waved as Sakura turn her head toward the raven haired boy "S-Sasuke-kun ... you are awake ?" Sakura look at him

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "I see ..." She smile softly and walk toward him "Who as he?" Sasuke asked "Who was who?" Sakura tilted her head "That kid earlier, who was he?" Sasuke groaned "First of all ... it's not a kid he is a boy okay ... we are 15 and will be 16" Sakura grinned "And second he is Haru-kun, from the Senju family" Sakura said "Haru ... -_Kun?_" Sasuke frowned

"Why?" Sakura ask "You add a surfix to that boy?" Sasuke growled "I think so ... why?" Sakura shrugged "Nothing ..." Sasuke rolled his eyes "Aww come on... say it" Sakura grinned at him and pinch his cheek "Fine ... I just don't want you to call another boy with the 'Kun' thing, except me" Sasuke Groaned from embarrassment

Sakura's eyes widen when the word came out from his mouth and smirked "Roger that Sasuke" Sakura said as she trying to hide her smirks "Just Sasuke?" Sasuke ask "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura teased "Hey ... where is the kun?" Sasuke twitched "Hm ? but earlier you said that I can't call boys with a _'Kun'_ Thing and you are a boy Sasuke" Sakura giggled at his twitched eyebrows

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned "Okay ! I gave up! Sasuke-kun ... now are you feeling better ?" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Are y-you going to stay?" Sakura look at his black orbs "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Thanks goddess" Sakura smile as she give him a _- bone cracking, breath taking_ - hug "S-Sakura ... C-can't breath" Sasuke gasped "Oh sorry" Sakura release him

"Hn" Sasuke breathed "Oh and you can get out from this hospital tomorrow morning" Sakura said "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh yeah ... by the way I really must be going now ..." Sakura smile at him "Hn, Can I have you number?" Sasuke said "Er ... what for?" Sakura look at him "For emergency" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes

"Oh okay ..." Sakura nodded and give him her number "Bye Sasuke-kun, be a good boy okay ?" Sakura giggled and ruffled his raven locks "Hn" Sasuke grunted as Sakura giggled even more "Bye ! Hope you will feel better" Sakura said as he nodded. Sakura smile and kiss his cheek "Bye!" Sakura said as she run out of the room leaving a stunned Sasuke.

"What was that" Sasuke said as he hole her cheek.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura blushed madly as she run or walking _- A little much - _Faster"Sakura-chan what's with the hurry?" Ayame said as Sakura stop her track "N-nothing ... By the way I must to go now, bye!" Sakura said running to the exits.

"Weird ..." Ayame muttered then shook her head and continue her shift.

* * *

While Sakura run she see a prick of blond and called out for her "Ino!" Sakura yelled as the blonde turn her head to her direction. "Yo ! Forehead ! Did you just go home from the Hospital?" Ino smile at her when Sakura stand in front of her "Yeah... well kinda" Sakura said "So what's up" Ino grinned "N-nothing is up!" Sakura said while she blushing.

'Come on forehead spill it to me!" Ino smirked "N-no way" Sakura shook her head "Pretty please ?" Ino smiles "Ugh, Fine ... come here" Sakura said as she mentioned Ino to come closer and whispering something to her "WHA ..? NO WAY!" Ino yelled "First of all keep quiet .. and second, yes way" Sakura blushed "Aww ! I'm so proud of you forehead!" Ino grinned.

"I learn from the best!" Sakura grinned back as the both of them giggle "So what are you doing in here this late?" Sakura look at her "That lazy boyfriend of mine, suppose to meet me 40 Minute ago" Ino whined "He is such a drag" Sakura giggle "Yeah" She nodded "Why don't you just call him?" Sakura asked "He said he will be here five minute ago" Ino rolled her eyes

"Do your best Ino and Be careful I will be going now ! Bye ! See you soon" Sakura said as she walk away "Bye" Ino nodded.

Sakura lock her house door and slumped down to her - _Soft - _couch. She sighed and relaxed for a minute. She got up from the couch and got to the bathroom to take a bath and change her clothes. Sakura go downstairs and walk to her kitchen, she grab a Strawberry shortcake and a glass of milk. She hummed and walk to the living room then start to eat her cake while watching the Tv.

_Ring! Ring! _

Sakura jumped lightly and searching for her phone on her bag "Where is it!" Sakura said getting irritated "There you are!" Sakura said as she answer the phone

"Hello, Who is this?"

_"Is this Sakura?"_

"Yeah ... Who is this!?"

_"It's me Sasuke"_

"Oh Hey Sasuke-kun ... What's up?"

_"Nothing ..."_

"..."

_"..." _

"Okay n-now Sasuke-kun, I will hung up now .."

_"Wait!" _

"Hm?"

_"Can you come to the hospital tomorrow?"  
_

"Sure"

_"Hn, bye" _

"See you later"

_"Hn"_

Sakura put her phone down and enjoy her cake once more while watching the Tv. She set the plate down and drink her milk. After she done she wash the dishes, And turn the Tv off. She yawned and go to sleep in her room.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she look at the new receptionist who's talking on her phone. Sakura coughed a little as the girl look at her with an Irritated face and end her phone calls "What do you want?" She asked "Is this how you talk to your boss?" Sakura smirked as the girl rolled her eyes "Who so you think you are?" She asked

"Hmm... let me think ... I guess I'm the infamous Haruno Sakura" Sakura smirked and show the girl her ID. The girl gulped "S-sorry Haruno-san" She said "First Call me Sakura and Second can you give me the key to room 308?" Sakura smile "S-sure" She nodded and grab the key "Here" She said and put her keys to Sakura's palm.

"Thank you" Sakura smile as the girl nodded shyly. Sakura walk and giggling at the girl priceless face. Sakura sees her brunette friend and smile "Ayame-chan Ohayō" Sakura smile at her "Ohayō Sakura-chan, How are you?"Ayame smile at her "I'm fine and you?" Sakura look at her "Same here... So what are you doing, didn't Shishō gave you a day off?" Ayame look at her.

Oh I'm here to pick up Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile, she blushed "Ohh... That Sasuke" Ayame smirked "Why are you ... smirking?" Sakura look at her "No reason" She grinned "Okay well... I should be going now, Bye Ayame-chan" Sakura starts to walk "Bye" Ayame smile, Sakura open Sasuke's room door and see Haru "Haru-kun?" Sakura walk closer to him

"Ah! Sa-, You are up" Harulook at Sasuke "Hn" He nodded and Haru turned his face to Sakura "So what are you doing Saku-chan?" Sasuke starts twitching "I just want to pick him up" she pointed at Sasuke. "Oh right ... he is in a good condition now Saku-chan"Haru said as Sasuke twitched even more. Sakura notice him as she smirked.

"Thank you so much Haru-_kun_" Sakura smirked even more when Sasuke twitched. "No worries ... I must be going now bye" Haru said as he walks away from the room. "Hey what's up with the 'Kun' didn't you promise me? And what about the 'Saku-chan?" Sasuke glare at her as she smirked "First I didn't promise to you and second Haru-kun can call me anything" Sakura make the 'Kun' tone higher and she smirked.

"Please Sakura I'm tired" Sasuke glare at her "Okay, okay... So what can I help you?" Sakura smile "You can help me find a place to stay, Duh?" Sasuke pouted "Oh right, okay now lets go" Sakura said happily "I must change first Sakura" Sasuke sighed "Oh okay" Sakura look at him and there is a silent for a moment as Sasuke staring at her.

"You must turn around Sakura" Sasuke said as he give her a _- Are you stupid or something - _Face "Oh right" Sakura rubbed her head and turn around as Sasuke change his clothes "I'm done now let's go" Sasuke start to walk. "Iee ! Wait for me!" Sakura pouted "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggle and tanggled her hand with his.

Sakura grinned as Sasuke blushed, they walk out from the room "Ah! Sakura-chan are you going home already?" a girl smile at her "Yeah... actually I'm not in shift now, I just have to pick him" Sakura pointed at Sasuke. She look at Sasuke and sees them holding hands "Oh my, is he your boyfriend?" She smirked "Yukie-chan!" Sakura blushed

"Okay okay, I must get going now bye" Yukie smile and start to walk again, in their way everyone smile and greet Sakura

"Hey you are quite popular in here eh?" Sasuke look at her "I work here, duh?" Sakura said as she give him a _- Isn't it oblivious? - _Face. "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes Sakura scowled and then smirked. "So _Sasuke _mind to tell me what happen?" Sakura smirked "No kun?" Sasuke glare at her "You are a boy Sasuke" Sakura smirked

"Please Sakura I already tell you that I'm tired" Sasuke pouted "Hai, hai Sasuke-kun, Happy now?" Sakura giggle "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke look at her "Depends on what did you ask me" Sakura smile "Do you have any boyfriend?" Sasuke blushed and turned his face "Huh? Boyfriend? Um... yeah I got many of them" Sakura nodded

"Many?" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Yeah, I have Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Iruka-Sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Yuko, Asuma-Sensei, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, You and many more" Sakura smile "Not that kind of boy friend I mean a date" Sasuke rolled his eyes"Oh that" Sakura giggle at "Boyfriend? No, Fiancee? Yes" Sakura nodded

"What? Who is it" Sasuke stop breathing and his eyes widen.

* * *

**Ino: "You have a fiancee forehead?" **

**Sakura: "Hm" Giggle**

**Ino: "Who is it"**

**Sasuke: "Yeah who is it?"**

**Ino: "EH? Sasuke you are alright?"**

**Sasuke: "Hn"**

**Ino: "Still the same Uchiha I know" **

**Sakura: "I know right? But can you believe it? Sasuke Uchiha actually blushing?!"**

**Naruto: "Teme blushed?" **

**Sasuke: "Shut up dobe" smack Naruto's head**

**Naruto: "Ow"**

**Sakura: "PLEASE REVIEWS"**

* * *

** Author's Note:  
**

**Yay me! So did you like it? IF you like it pleas leave your -_ oh so PRECIOUS_ - REVIEW! PLEASEE! By the way If there is any grammars SO SORRY! and I know this story is suck but! I like to write :) and maybe I will stop writing story because I'm not really good at this ... sigh ... LOVE YOU ALL ! THANKS FOR READING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Love, Uehara. V . Sakura  
**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Author's Note!

**Gomen! **

**I'm so sorry!**

**I have an upcoming test on Monday so I must study HARD...**

**So I can't really update for 1 weeks or so ...**

**I'm really sorry **

**and sorry if you don't like my story I know I have a bad English.**

**And for my ****_Maybe _****Haters don't flame me ! **

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!**

**I DO NOT MAKE A REVIEW BY MY SELF  
AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A GIRL WHO CAN'T GET A GOOD GRAMMAR !**

**BUT I DO NOT TYPE MY OWN REVIEW ! **

**REMEMBER THAT ! **

**WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND MY REVIEWER?! **

**YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY OR ME! ?**

**HEN DON'T READ MY STORY AND SPAMMING MY REVIEW! **

**If i offended you I'm sorry **

**but Please don't judge me like that **

**my friend knows me with my short temper...**

**so don't make me feel bad **

**I know my story was stupid and boring**

**but COME ON! **

**this is where people release their story!It's up to me whether **

**when I will add something that doesn't exist in that original story  
**

**and**

**so what is my story is bad ! **

**at least i have some people who cheer me up to do this ! **

**i have enough problem this past few month **

**and i don't want you ****_my haters _****annoy me!**

**I have a fight with my 8 years best friend and i have enough with that **

**so just Fuck off and don't insult me like that ever again!**

**and what's up with you ?! **

**maybe you don't like my story but there must be some of them who like this ! **

**ehm...**

**Sorry for my babbling ... I'm just depressed **

**I PROMISE when my final exams is done i will update this story faster!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Author's NOTE

**HELLLOO**

**GOMENASAIII**

**I CHANGE MY PROFILE AND YOU KNOW **

**I ERASE ALL OF THE STORY **

**I'M SORRY **

**YOU CAN FIND ME AGAIN WITH MY USUAL PEN NAME**

**UEHARASAKURA**

**I'LL FIXED ALL OF MY STORY :) **

**BYE SEE YOU ANYTIME**

**LOVE, UEHARASAKURA**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
